Perseus Jackson, The Son of Neptune, Champion of Trivia
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: Perseus Jackson was born as a son of Neptune instead of a son of Poseidon. Raised by Lupa and her pack for 6 years, he is an unstoppable force for nature against his foes. Brought to Camp Jupiter by Lupa when he was 10, he must fight against Titans and Giants to protect his Family and the 12th Legion and maybe find love along the way. On Hiatus! Maybe!
1. Mother Lupa

**Perseus, The Son of Neptune, Champion of Trivia**

* * *

 **A/N an Idea that I got after reading The Son Of Neptune that is on this site.**

 **pairings: (Later Chapters)**

 _ **Percy/Reyna**_

 _ **Jason/**_ _ **Hazel**_

 _ **Thalia/**_ _ **Bianca**_

* * *

 ** _Perseus Jackson_** _ **was born as a son of Neptune instead of a son of Poseidon. Raised by Lupa and her pack for 6 years, he is an unstoppable force for nature against his foes. Brought to Camp Jupiter by Lupa when he was 10, he must fight against Titans and Giants to protect his Family and the 12th Legion and maybe find love along the way.**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **1- Mother Lupa**

 **Lupa's P.O.V**

In front of me stood a young boy with a mop of black hair, His eyes were darting around, clearly aware of my wolf pack that was circling him in the shadows, The young boy was holding a stick in his right hand while he had a piece of park that had fallen of a tree in his left hand, His eyes were a gorgeous Sea green that clearly showed off his parentage.

I licked off some scarlet red blood that was on my wolf lips, the blood was from a man that had been chasing young Perseus, his father Neptune had alerted me that he was leading Perseus towards me and that there was a man chasing him. He was swearing and saying some things that should never be said around Immortals, never mind a child, I ended up chewing off his arms and legs before leaving to to my pack to eat...slowly.

I transformed out of my wolf form into my 'human' form, with the flash of my change, his eyes darted towards me while his ears were still listening to the rest of my pack. I put one finger up and forward and one of my wolves jumped at Perseus, he rolled backwards, landing mostly stable a couple of feet behind him.

I then whistled and one after one, my pack jumped at him, he rolled around and dodged all the other wolves, he then slammed his tree bark shield into one of my pack and sent him flying backwards. Most of my pack then backed off but there were a couple that still wanted to test him, but what most of my pack hadn't realized was that while Perseus had been rolling around, he had also been sharpening his stick on the stones.

I watched as he started to slash at the remaining members of my pack with his sharpened stick, it was sloppy movements but it was enough to stop all but one of the members of my pack from attacking again after getting a couple cuts from a sharpened stick.

The member of my pack that refused to stop attacking was called Fenrir, he had always been rebellious, he barley ever listened to me and I was pretty sure that he was preparing to start an uprising in my pack, I had only let him into my back originally because he seemed lost and confused when I found him. Of course he would be the one who would continue to attack even when the rest of the pack had backed off.

Fenrir got ready to pounce at Perseus, His black claws out, growling at the young boy in front of him. He leaped at Perseus who was able to roll out of the way but he tripped on a rock when he got back up and fell to the ground, he picked himself up again but fenrir was ready to pounce again and did so before Perseus had a chance to react.

Three deep claw marks appeared on Perseus's skin right before blood started pooling down his chest, then Suddenly the ground started to shake violently, with pieces of the earth lifting up and flying into Fenrir who was sent flying back through a couple of trees and then into the river almost immediately afterwards. Then the water in the river started to swirl and turned into a whirlpool that dragged Fenrir down no matter how much he tried to stay up.

With the power of the earthquake, I would assume that Neptune was defending his son from Fenrir, however I have known Neptune for several millennia and when you have been around that long, you learn to recognize your fellow gods aura. This was different this felt more mortal, it seemed to be mortal but it was still similar to Lord Neptune's.

That was when it clicked in my mind of who had caused the Earthquake and caused the water to try and drown Fenrir, I singled for someone to go and grab Fenrir and I ran over to young Perseus to see if I could heal his wounds, but when I got there I got surprised as I saw that waster was covering his torso and that his wound had healed over and in its place was three scars that went across his entire torso.

I couldn't believe that a young half-blood boy could have so much power, sure maybe an older demigod who had years of training and had honed his skills but a FOUR year old boy! I've never heard of such a thing! I knew Lord Jupiter had also sired a son who was a year younger than Perseus and from what I knew, he was powerful for a son of Jupiter of that age but apparently he wasn't anything extraordinary.

Two of my pack had grabbed Fenrir and dragged him two me, I growled at him, the best that I could in my human form. He looked at me his fur soaked, I spoke calmly "Why did you do that! We are only supposed to test him to see if he is worthy to be part of the legion, not kill him!"

He looked at me and said "And that is what I was doing, Mistress! If he couldn't fight off me then he could never survive in the Legion! I was just going to put him out of his misery of not being able to hold his own in the legion"

I shook my head and growled "If I do not believe Demigods to be worthy of the legion then I send them back to live in the Mortal world, WE DO NOT KILL THEM!" Growling the last bit.

I spat in his face and said "Fenrir, I banish you to the mortal world as a half mortal, half wolf, never being able to fit in either world. Not only that but I banish you out of America and to britain."

With an agonizing scream and glow, Fenrir was replaced with a man with dark brown hair, he had blood red scars on his face and one eye that was grey, he was wearing extremely shaggy clothes and when he stopped screaming he said something about returning for revenge some day.

He then ran off, using a mixture of his new feet and his new arms, beside me, young Perseus started to move about about, he was strong, being able to even move after being injured like he was is a miracle. I can tell already, that the fate of the Legion is in good, powerful hands.

* * *

 **6 Years Later**

It had been 6 years since I took young Percy in and began to train him to join the legion, I had taken Jason in 5 years ago, he was powerful but he had never show the same amount of power as Percy. I had grown very attached to the son of Neptune, so much so that I saw him as one of my sons, n honor that had only been held by a few before.

Jason, the son of Jupiter on the other hand never had the same connection with me, even though he only came a year later, probably his pride and the fact that he had literally just been dropped off here by his mother who then drove off along with her Greek daughter Thalia.

Luckily, Percy and Jason saw each other as family but that didn't mean that they didn't have a fierce rivalry, both were very competitive and head strong although Percy can now but up a poker face and will make a great politician one day.

Lord Neptune and Lord Jupiter had arrived a couple of days ago, to tell me that that the current Praetors of the twelfth Legion would be coming to see if Perseus and Jason were good enough to be members of the twelfth legion. Both of them had warned me that the male...Mathew was one of the current Augur's main men but still had his doubts on him but that still meant that he was very biased and hated children of Neptune and believed children of Jupiter to be all mighty and powerful, which they were in most cases.

However the Female Praetor... Mahri, was apparently only looking at how well they can fight or if they are of any use at all, if not they will let them stay in new Rome, she was also looking forward to seeing what Perseus could do, which I am very happy about. There were supposed to arrive tomorrow but with the recent increase in monster attacks, I wouldn't be surprised too see them a couple of days later.

A glow appeared behind me and turned around and said "Hello, Lady Trivia. may I ask why you are here?" she looked at me and smiled slightly "I'm sure that you have heard that Lord Jupiter in a bid too keep his son safe, allowed Juno to becoming young Jason's patron"

I nodded my head head at her because it was common knowledge along the Roman forms of the gods that Jupiter in order to keep his son safe and quell his wife's anger had called his son Jason after his wife's favorite hero and allowed her to become his patron.

she spoke once again and said, "Well Neptune approached myself and Bellona to see if one of us would be willing to become patron of his son Perseus, Between the three of us, we decided that I would be the best choice as my powers can work both in battle and in politics while Bellona would have just increased his already incredible strength 10 fold."

I nodded my head and said "I am sure he will be honored to be your champion, may I ask what that amulet is in your hand?"

I showed it too me and said "This Amulet has two weapons, One a sword made out of Imperial Gold and the other a bow with a quiver of arrows. I want to see which weapon he can use the best, then after I see that, I will lock away the other one for now until he is better with that weapon."

My eye widened, "Your'e giving him a disguised weapon?" she nodded "I would never leave me champion defensive, Juno has given her champion a weapon so why shouldn't I?"

I just shrugged my shoulder and took my first proper look at her, she had dark straight brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, she had beautiful hazel eyes and had a perfectly chiseled chin. She was wearing a white robe with a small gold belt that was wrapped around her waist. she had some deep brown sandals that showed of her perfect feet.

She walked over to where Perseus was and started to talk to him, a couple of seconds later they disappeared, I decided that in the meantime to continue training Jason, so he would be prepared for tomorrow, where I am sure that he will be made to fight his cousin.

About 2 hours later, Perseus and Lady Trivia returned, Perseus had sweat pouring down his face but he was grinning like mad, Trivia then came over and said, "Perseus isn't that bad with a bow but compared to his sword skills, it is nothing."

I grinned at her and replied, "Well I could've have told you that" she shook her head and disappeared.

* * *

 **1 Day Later**

The next day, The two Praetors arrived, the male Matthew had bright blond hair and was the son of Mars, he was wearing armor over a white toga, with a bow on his back, one eye was grey showing that he had been blinded either when he was younger or was born with a disease.

Mahri had dark brown hair and had some stunning green eyes, she was a daughter of Ceres, her eyes were looking at Percy with great care. She was not wearing a toga or armor, instead wearing a purple track suit with a white streak going right down it. She had a sword and shield on her back that reflected the sunlight sending across the woods around us.

The two of them bowed and |I said "Rise Praetors, how is the legion doing." Mahri was the one to answer, "The legion is doing fine, Mother Lupa, but I am interested to see what these two recruits can do, They may be the ones to restore the complete honor to the legion."

Matthew eyes were glaring at Perseus, his hate barley being kept at bay. He said gruffly "Yes Mother Lupa, Do you mind if we see the new recruits!"

I nodded and shouted "Perseus, Jason, the Praetors are here, too see if the two of you are good enough to join the twelfth legion." both Perseus and Jason hopped up from where they were sitting and bowed at the Praetors.

Both then walked over to an open clearing, with myself following and the Praetors walking right behind me. Perseus and Jason got into position, Jason flipped a golden coin and it landed on heads, a golden sword appeared in his hand.

Perseus wrapped his hand around the amulet that he had received from Trivia, with a golden glow, A golden sword appeared in Perseus's Right hand, it was slightly longer that Jason's and had writing along blade.

I growled and shouted "Begin!" The two prepared to attack.

* * *

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have changed some things such as Jason being 4 when he was brought to the Wolf House instead of being a baby and being a year younger than Percy. Lupa is also much nicer in this version and does not eat demi-gods that she believes are unworthy**

 **Then The Obvious one, Perseus is the son of Neptune and goes to Camp Jupiter which you will see in the next chapter. I decided that Percy should be the Champion of Trivia after reading Children of Roman.**


	2. The fight and arguing Praetors

**Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, Champion of Trivia**

* * *

 **A/N Here is chapter 2 of this story. In this chapter we will see the fight and see Perseus talk to mother Lupa and get to the trial point, we will also see a bit from Bianca at Camp Half-blood.** **Perseus, The Son of Neptune, Champion of Trivia**

* * *

 **pairings: (Later Chapters)**

 _ **Percy/Reyna**_

 _ **Jason/**_ _ **Hazel**_

 _ **Thalia/**_ _ **Bianca**_

* * *

 _ **Perseus Jackson was born as a son of Neptune instead of a son of Poseidon. Raised by Lupa and her pack for 6 years, he is an unstoppable force for nature against his foes. Brought to Camp Jupiter by Lupa when he was 10, he must fight against Titans and Giants to protect his Family and the 12th Legion and maybe find love along the way.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The fight and arguing** **Praetors**

 **Lupa's P.O.V**

Jason was the first to attack and Praetor Matthew smiled at that, but Praetor Mahri was watching Percy who swiveled his left leg slightly and dodged Jason's attack, With that she started to smile and said "Simple, but powerful, Young Perseus could have easily attacked as well although with the longer sword, he would have had a smaller chance to hit him."

Matthew spat at the ground and replied "That is true but a Roman would always attack first." Perseus slashed at Jason with his sword, hitting his left arm. Jason realized that he wasn't going to be to win this fight if he did what he had done every other time he had fought Percy because he changed his stance slightly.

Mahri argued with her co-praetor "I think you will find Matt, that Greeks are the ones more likely to jump in and attack first, not us Romans" saying it with a snarl.

Perseus flipped up a piece of bark on the ground that had a strap on it, into his left hand. He grabbed hold of the bark and started using it as a makeshift shield, Jason brought his sword down onto Perseus who blocked it with the bark and slashed at Jason again who just jumped out of the attack in the nick of time.

Mahri and Matthew were arguing behind me and I just growled making them shut up, Mahri muttering "Sorry, mother Lupa" while Matthew didn't say anything. Perseus and Jason were still going at it quite furiously, with Jason getting angrier with every strike that he missed. Finally he managed to slash at Percy and hit, right across his chest.

Perseus grunted as it went across is claw scar that he had received from Fenrir 6 years ago, He rolled backwards and went straight back onto his feet, he stomped his foot and Matthew laughed "Look at that, he got hit, so now he is throwing a temper tantrum!" I growled and he stopped laughing, i said "Watch"

A large tunnel of dirt started to come up from Percy feet and went towards Jason knocking him back into a tree, then Percy ran forward and slashed at Jason, Jason barley blocked with his sword, which created a scraping sound.

Perseus jumped backwards, and walked over to the river, healing the cut that was on his chest. Jason got up and called down thunder and that made Matthew say "Yes, let's see that son on of a pathetic sea god, I mean Neptune do something like that"

Mahri slapped his arm and said "Do remember Matt, He has more cuts on him than Perseus, he had only landed three strikes on Perseus so far, I believe that Perseus will come out on top, even if it will be a close one, is that right Mother Lupa? You know that Perseus is a better fighter and strategist than Jason."

I grinned and said "Smart Girl, you would be correct, Perseus has worked extremely hard but he still knows when to relax, his entire body move like a river, twisting, ever moving, never staying in the same place. While Jason does know how to relax, his pride stops him from ever fully relaxing, he is more rigid, Following a set path, getting to it no matter what, as long as it doesn't move. That is the reason Perseus will win, he will always be able to move out the way, find a new path to victory."

Mahri smiled and nodded while Matthew gritted his teeth saying, "The son of Jupiter will win, you will see!" I changed into my wolf form, my red hair growing out all over my body as I grew and went on all fours, growling I said, "Are you doubting my judgement, Praetor or should Camp Jupiter start looking for a new Praetor" He very quickly said that he wasn't and I turned back around to watch the fight again, The Praetor stepping back slightly.

Jason struck Percy's sword with his own twice causing Percy to curse and drop his sword as he was electrocuted, Before Jason could strike a third time, Percy raised the piece of bark and blocked the attack, the electricity being ineffective against the wood. Mahri whispered "That was smart of Percy, electricity can't travel through wood."

Perseus slammed one foot against the ground, then another, causing the bit of earth beneath Jason to shake, making the son of Jupiter lose his balance. He fell to the ground and his sword went flying into the ground and lost all of the electricity in it. Jason picked himself up and electrified his fists.

He ran towards Perseus and punched at him a few times, getting a couple of hits in on him which pushed Perseus into the ground slightly, Percy was starting to huff slightly and Matthew started to laugh again, "I knew he didn't have it in him!"

Perseus obviously heard him because he closed his eyes, and started to move his hand in a open form, The two praetors and myself were deeply confused by what Perseus was doing but then his sword disappeared and his amulet appeared around his neck again. Then he dropped the make shift shield that was in his left hand and almost immediately after clicked his fingers.

Mahri said with a worried voice "what is Perseus doing?! He's leaving himself defenseless!" Jason obviously realized that too because he start to approach his cousin, that was when I realized what was going on as the mist around the clearing got thicker, While not know to many outside of Children of Trivia, myself, or that old centaur Chiron, this mist could be weaponized.

Usually it could only be used by Trivia and her children but it can be used by select other such as myself, Chiron and Mortals who could see through the mist. I guess it would make sense that since he is the champion of Trivia, that he some of the abilities that a child of Trivia would have. Jason stopped dead in his tracks, looking around as he noticed the mist, suddenly faint images of different monsters and people appeared.

Jason started to get a panicked room on his face, as some of the mist creations started to speak, even with my incredible hearing I couldn't hear what they were hearing so I am going to assume that the words are just in his head. Jason then yelled "Shut UP! Your not actually here! Just Shut up!"

The winds started to pick up as Jason got angrier, The mist was pulled apart and Jason was standing floating slightly, his eyes had lightning coursing through them. However in the time that Jason was being verbally attacked by the mist creations, Perseus had created a tornado of water around himself, he then sent several blasts of water towards Jason, who was pushed back several feet.

Jason allowed the winds to pick up again and send several strong gusts of wind at Perseus, Perseus went pack a couple of feet but was better at standing his ground. mahri just said "I think we have seen enough Mother Lupa, erm, can you get them to stop?"

I sighed and yelled "Enough!" Both Perseus and Jason were still firing the elements at each other but Percy had heard me and stopped sending the water blasts and rolled out of the way, he nodded his head at Jason and then too me. He then realized what Percy was doing because he stopped the winds but he must have thought that it was just a break because he continued to be in a fighting stance.

I growled at him and he finally stood down, his fists going down to his side and changing his sword back into his coin. I turned to face the two Praetors and said with a growl "I will give the two of you 10 minutes to decided weather Perseus and Jason are worthy to join the Legion."

Praetor Matthew started, "Jason, the son of Jupiter should definitely join the legion, he is strong, Hr radiates power and with a bit of practice he could be a great Politician! But that Sea-Spawn, He isn't worthy at all, I highly doubt that any of the cohorts would ever take him anyway, even if we allowed him to take the trial!"

Praetor Mahri replied "I can agree with you Matt about the son of Jupiter, he is powerful. But I certainly do not agree with you about the son of Neptune, Perseus is powerful, he can use the abilities that he received from his father with great control, He also is a great sword fighter, that and he could make the perfect politician if he honed his skills a bit more. I say we take them both because I think that these two could bring in the golden age of the Legion!"

Matthew growled and said "Do you seriously not remember the last relation of Neptune that came to Camp Jupiter in the early 20th century where a decedent of Neptune caused an Earthquake destroying Camp Jupiter and killing hundreds of New Rome's Residents!"

Mahri just sighed and said "Well do you not remember the son of Jupiter from the late 1800's who had a temper tantrum when he wasn't elected as Praetor or the fact that we were leaving Britain as the flame of Olympus had moved to America?"

Matthew blushed bright red and said "Fine, you win, we will allow ...BOTH ...of them to join the legion, Mother Lupa, I shall guide Jason to the trial point and Mahri will Take Perseus to it, we will then make them make it to Camp Jupiter on their own, once they arrive, they will need a reference from a God, Goddess or relative inside New Rome to be allowed to see Octavian the current Augur who will see if there fate belongs in the twelfth legion."

I grinned at him, the best that I could in my wolf form, my silver eyes gleaming "I Hoped you would say that! Matthew would you be so kind to go and take Jason right now, Mahri, tell Percy the good news and tell him that you will be escorting him to the point, but I want to speak to him before the two of you head off"

Both replied "Yes Mother Lupa" both going of to the two children of the big three that they would be escorting. I saw Percy get quite excited while Jason was basically flying. Percy was trying to keep his excitement at bay, at the fact that he had a chance to join the Legion, while Jason knew that he would most likely get the chance, he is still a 10 year old boy who can get excited.

* * *

 **Bianca's P.O.V**

A sicking but satisfying crunch came from the nose that my fist was against, the girl who I had punched, had blood pouring down her face. I pulled her up against me with a tight grip on her shirt and said "Don't you DARE touch, hurt or talk to my Little brother again, Never mess with me and don't try anything on Grover either!"

I slammed her back into the locker which I had started pounding her against, My little brother Nico had blood running down his face after the girl and her cronies, had decided it would be a good idea to throw him into the water fountain. She shakily said "And what are you going to do about it Di Angelo!"

Just as I was about to punch her again, Mr Burner wheeled out of his class room and yelled "What is going on out here!" Luckily for me, Grover, the teachers pet stood up for me, he basically bleated out "Bianca was defending me and her brother, Sir, Aimee and her cronies threw Nico into the water Fountain and then took away my crutches and started hitting me with Nico's School Books!"

Mr Burner, in all of his wisdom looked at me and said "Bianca, is this true?" I just nodded my head, my dark brown locks falling down onto my freckled face. "Yes Sir, it is true, I can't stand to see my brother hurt, and I hate Bullies. I was just going to try and scare them but I lost control of my anger and well..." I pointed at Aimee and her Cronies.

Mr Burner sighed and said, "Bianca, Nico, Grover come into my Office, and someone take those messes on the floor to the infirmary!" The three of us followed him into the office and he welled behind his desk. He took the class of his face that really didn't suit him. he had scruffy brown hair with a similar beard. He wore a white short with a horrid tartan jacket, he then wore a blanket over his legs. He may Not look like much, but he was the best...like the absolute best in the school.

Grover had brown curly hair and a small little goatee, He was wearing a green beanie and was wearing jeans with a black T-shirt, Grover had been a good friend since one of my family friends brought me here. Grover however had some sort of disability which means that he couldn't move his legs together that well which is why he has crutches unless it is enchilada day in the cafeteria, then can he run.

My brother Nico had short, shaggy black hair with black eyes that trapped you in once you started to stare at them, he was only 8 but the family friend who dropped us off payed a lot of money to allow Nico to come here with me instead of another school. He had always been pale but since we got here, I had forced him to be out in the sun more,he was also slightly healthier and not as thin as he used to be.

I had long black hair that I kept in a singular braid, I had a flurry of freckles that went across my nose, I wore a simple black T-shirt with a human skull being crushed by a wolf on it, On my finger was skull ring which is the only item that I can ever remember getting from my father.

Mr Burner started at me, then Nico, then Grover, He sighed "Listen Bianca, I can understand why you did it but you need to control your anger better, I will try to stop you from being expelled but I highly doubt that I will be able to do anything because miss Yule's father is the mayor of New York."

I looked down and said "I didn't mean to hurt them so bad, something inside of me just snapped back there, I'm so sorry Mr Burner" He looked down and said "I know Miss Di Angelo but it depends weather the headmaster believes you.

* * *

 **Perseus** **P.O.V**

I looked back towards the clearing where Mother Lupa was, This was going to be the first time that I wouldn't be near her since I was 4. She gave me a small grin before going back into the foliage that led to the wolf house, A tear went down my face which I wiped away before anyone could see it, I couldn't let the Praetor that liked me think that I am weak.

To think that just yesterday, I had become the champion of Trivia which gave me power over the mist, It was actually scary at how much damage you could do mentally with it. I mean Jason was getting seriously freaked out yesterday and it was only the fact that he got angry enough with the messages.

Praetor Mahri said to me "So you know what happens next, Perseus?" I nodded, "Sort of, I know that we have to go through some kind of challenge to get to the camp"

She grinned at me and said "That's correct, when we get to the point, I have to leave you...You must then follow your gut towards the Camp, using the skills you gained form mother Lupa to make sure that you get their in one place. Once you get there, you need a reference and a bunch of other stuff but 'm sure that you will have that from either your Father, Mother Lupa or Lady Trivia"

I nodded at what she said and said to her "Why, does Praetor Matthew hate me so much, he seems to adore Jason, I mean even before Jason and I fought he was glaring at me?"

She sighed staring at me, the sun reflecting off her green eyes, "Matt is one of Octavian's, the current Augurs cronies, at the start of the 20th century Octavian's Great-Grandfather, a grandson of Apollo started to murder people, one of those people was the wife of a decedent of Poseidon who was pregnant with their second child, Lord Neptune ended up feeling his decedents anger and grieve. We don't know whether Lord Neptune caused the Earthquake or if he gave the power to his decedent to do it but there was a massive earthquake that destroyed New Rome, killing Octavian's Great-Grandfather, Their family has hated Neptune and his family ever since then."

A tear drop came out of her eye onto the dry ground below, I said "Are you Okay, Praetor?" saw her wipe another tear away before answering "Great-Great-Uncle was murdered by him but he was never proven guilty. I guess I want justice for his death" I nodded at her, understanding what she meant.

We walked in silence from there on in, Do I wish I could turn back and go back to the wolf house yes, but that is not the way of a Roman, it is not the way of a future solider of the twelfth legion. I started to think back to the conversation that I had with mother Lupa before I left.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Praetor Mahri was telling me how well I had did in that fight against my cousin, she was really amazed at how much power I had, but also confused about those scars that she could see on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason leave with the other praetor who seemed to not like me that much._

 _praetor Mahri noticed as well and said "Eh we will wait a couple more minutes before we start to head off, Lupa wants to talk to you anyway." I nodded and raised my hand making a small battalion of soldiers using the water, I then created another battalion and put them against each other._

 _About 10 minutes later, Praetor Mahri stood up so I followed her example, allowing my water soldiers to collapse into a puddle. We both walked along to Mother Lupa who was sitting near the exit of the clearing, she looked up from the piece of beef that she was eating and stood up, she said "Praetor Mahri, would you please just wait outside of the clearing?"_

 _Praetor Mahri bowed and said "Of course, Mother Lupa" she walked out and Lupa nudged her head to the side, and started to walk. She transformed into her human form so I started to follow her, we got a good distance away from the exit before Mother Lupa turned to face me and opened up her arms, I ran into them, with my arms wide open._

 _We hugged and she started to whisper things into my ear, the first thing she said was "It has been an amazing experience to raise you Percy, it has been an honor to to call you my son, actually I don't think I have raised a son better since Remus, not Romulus because of the whole killing Remus thing but still"_

 _I started to cry at that and said "And I couldn't wish for a better mother than you, Why the rest of the demigods that trained under you, call you Mother Lupa because you raised the founders of Rome, I call you mother because that is what you have been to me." And for the first time that I had stayed there, I saw her cry, the first time I would ever see a goddess cry._

 _She then said "You will make the 12th legion great, not by being the Praetor, but by being the person who gets people to trust them and then using that trust to make change, you shall change Camp Jupiter forever!" I nodded in the hug, not wanting to let go._

 _I said one last thing to her for this "Mother, I will make you proud, the 12th legion will not know what hit them, like I said, I will make you, My father, and my Patron proud, I shall not fail you", she looked me in the eyes and said "I know you won't it just depends whether Jason catches on or not" I shook my head._

 _She then just carried on whispering things into my ear and before I knew it, She let me go and had turned back into her wolf form, she started walking back over to the exit. i followed her over and just before we left and I met up with Praetor Mahri again, I said to Mother Lupa "Goodbye for now mother"_

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

We were only a couple minutes away from the trial point now and I was getting excited, I had only had a few chances since I received my sword yesterday from my Patron to use it and I really wanted to try it out on some monsters.

It was starting to get quite muddy in this part of the forest so I was able to Jason's and Praetor Matthew's footprints in the mud, There were many more knocked over tree's here than there were at the wolf house.

We reached the end of the pathway and there was a medium sized cabin, with lights on inside, Praetor Mahri said, "Why don't you go in first" I pressed my amulet and my sword 'Justice' came out, appearing in my right hand, I kicked open the door to find a fridge, Some bows and arrows, shields and swords and a singular bed.

Praetor Mahri came in and said "Welcome to the safe-house, If you get injured or feel like you've gone in the wrong direction, follow your path back here and restart. There should be plenty of food in the fridge and plenty of weapons" On the shield wall there was a singular Shield missing while the only spear that they had was also missing.

Praetor Mahri said "pick whatever you want Perseus, the trial begins in 10 minutes." I picked up a shield and walked over to the fridge and took as much food as I could which wasn't much because it seemed that Jason had taken quite a bit when he had been here and before I knew it Praetor Mahri said, "It's time Perseus" I walked out of the cabin and onto a white line where she said, "Best of luck, now, 3...2...1...BEGIN!

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoy chapter 2, it didn't stick to my original plan for this chapter but I'm happy with it.**

 **To start with Percy is called Perseus by everyone but Lupa and Jason at the moment, as he goes on a few more people will call him Perseus but not for a while.**

 **I would be very grateful if you reviewed this story to tell me what you think, and what I could do to improve.**


	3. R,I,P Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


	4. Trials, truths and the Tunnel

**Perseus, The Son of Neptune, Champion of Trivia**

* * *

 **A/N an Idea that I got after reading The Son Of Neptune that is on this site.**

 **pairings: (Later Chapters)**

 _ **Percy/Reyna**_

 _ **Jason/**_ _ **Hazel**_

 _ **Thalia/**_ _ **Bianca**_

* * *

 ** _Perseus Jackson_** _ **was born as a son of Neptune instead of a son of Poseidon. Raised by Lupa and her pack for 6 years, he is an unstoppable force for nature against his foes. Brought to Camp Jupiter by Lupa when he was 10, he must fight against Titans and Giants to protect his Family and the 12th Legion and maybe find love along the way.**_ **Chapter 3! hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - Trials, truths and the Tunnel**_

* * *

 **Perseus** **P.O.V**

As soon as she said begin, I ran forwards, following a trail of muddy footprints, I knew that I couldn't follow them forever but I could at least follow it for a bit. Although I was a child of Neptune, I still felt this weird feeling from a couple miles away which felt like a storm coming towards the area.

I could see San Francisco in the distance about 10 miles away, through the lush green trees. I had heard rumor that the camp was somewhere near San Francisco so I now had a general Idea where to head once I lost track of those muddy footprints.

The wind was now starting to pick up and I had only been travelling for about 20 minutes, Not getting far so I could follow the Footprints the best that I could, unfortunately I knew it would be night soon because we had left about 5 in the evening because of mine and Jason's fight, because the Praetors had arrived rather late in the day to start with.

The tree's started to sway because of the wind, the mud swaying into itself, removing the footprints in the process. I was able to keep on waking at the moment because it had been a straight line so far.

The wind was was even stronger now, supernaturally strong, it didn't feel like Jason's wind but at the same time, it wasn't Lord Jupiter's style to kill off any of his son and Nephews, he was one to protect his family, now matter what the cost was.

I knew I couldn't keep on going in this kind of weather though, I was strong, but not that strong. I found a pine tree and started to climb up it, I found a rather large branch about halfway up and clambered on it. I sat on it and put my back against the trunk and fell into the realm of Sleep.

I woke up several hours later, the starts out, the wind calm-the storm had passed- Several branches that had previously been around me were gone, the sun was rising behind the the 'golden' gate bridge.

I climbed down the tree, and started and continued the walk towards San Francisco, the city lit up brightly in the morning sky. I had been walking for about 5 minutes when I heard a growl to my left.

I put my hand to the amulet that my patron, Lady Trivia, had given to me. With a flash, my imperial gold sword was in my hands, I felt the surface of the ground and felt a 4 legged creature ready to pounce.

I rolled to the side right as he jumped, moving out of the way by a good meter. The Monster growled, the black fur, sharp teeth and red eyes told me everything that I needed to know about this monster, a Hellhound.

He jumped at me but when I rolled, I had got my sword stuck in the ground so I kicked the Hellhound out of the way, and into one of the tree's. However the hellhound was heavier than expected so while I was able to make him hit the tree, It injured my leg.

I tried to pull my sword out of the ground but it was wedged, deeply dug in, I narrowed my eyes at the hellhound and it whimpered, I had injured its side when it hit the tree, The hellhound got ready to pounce again, it was angry -or at least I assume its angry seeings as it was growling- Its paws grinding into the ground, its legs bending.

I leaped backwards and my sword disappeared. I went over the edge of a cliff that I hadn't realized was there, I pressed my amulet again and my sword appeared back in my hands, I dug it into the cliff, stopping me from falling to my death, The Hellhound hadn't noticed the cliff either but unlike me he couldn't stop his fall, the hellhound falling to his death -he vanished in a cloud of mist.

I placed my left foot on a piece of rock that was sticking out of the cliff, giving me some footing, I then got my left hand and grabbed the top of the cliff edge, I raised my body up and placed my right hand on the top of the cliff, my right foot on was placed on my sword, just in time as the rock under my other foot crumbled.

I picked myself up and sat down on the edge of the cliff, breathing for a few seconds, taking a small sip of water from my bottle, I heard a divine voice from behind me that I had last heard a couple of days ago, "I'm disappointed in you Perseus, I was expecting you to use your new abilities to beat my mist creation".

My body jolted around with my head and I groaned and said to the goddess in front of me "Lady Trivia! I'm sorry that I did not reach your expectations, I completely forgot about the abilities that you gave me" She shook her head, and placed her hand to my leg and her hand glowed, healing me leg.

She stated "Don't expect me to heal your leg all of the time Perseus, even as your , I can only do so much to help you out." I nodded and thanked her, she then gave me a warning "War is coming peruses, the other gods do not want to admit it yet but the Titans are rising once again."

I nodded, my eye widening, the Titans -Saturn and his army were returning, that was really, really bad! she carried on "I never mentioned it before but your fate is tied to the oncoming war, I sense danger in your future, but also hope and love. I sense a girl with black hair and eyes, balancing you out. I sense a girl with Black hair and eyes with her younger sibling fighting for Olympus alongside you. I sense a a girl, so similar, oh my!"

I looked at her and asked her, "What's wrong my lady" she looked at me, clutching her head in pain "Perseus, your birth mother didn't die like what the Abusive man from when you were younger said, nor what Lupa said, she lived and she gave birth to another child shortly after she disappeared."

I started to stutter "But Mother Lupa said she knew what happened to my mother?" Lady Trivia gained a dark look in her eyes and said "Lady Lupa is an amazing Goddess but she still has her own agenda's even if they are for the betterment of New Rome.

I looked out towards the water, I loved Lupa, she had been my mother since I was 4 but why would she lie to me about my birth-mother. I looked down and thought about the future while I rested for a bit, at some point Lady Trivia put her hand on my shoulder before leaving

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V - some 3 thousand miles away from Percy**

A young girl with black hair snuggled into her older sister, the older girl muttered about getting her sister to safety. The Older Girl looked out across the ocean, thanks to meeting some other demi-gods when she her and her sister had been on the land at a 'bar'.

The demi-god girls had told the older girl about Circe's island and where to find it, of course the older girl knew all about it, before her father lost his mind completely, he had told of such powerful places and claimed that they should never go there.

The Younger girl started to move about making the boat shake, the older girl started to hush her and stroke her hair slowly. The girl calmed down and her eyes fluttered open revealing black eyes. The younger girl muttered "Hylla? where are we, Was I just dreaming"

The older girl -Hylla- shook her head "No my sweet Reyna, everything happened, you saved us from our fathers paranoia and now we are going to somewhere save until I know where the camp you belong to is" Reyna nodded and snuggled back into her older sister.

In the distance a Island appeared through the mist, There were ships from all across history in the dock and torches all around the Island along with a woman waiting at the pier. Hylla muttered "Mother, I'm sorry about this...please protect Reyna."

The small boat came to a stop and all the other girls on the boat got off, but Hylla and Reyna both hesitated. The woman on the pier who had long hazel hair said "Are you alright my dears? Come on, there's nothing to be worried about" She put her hand out and Hylla reached for it, Reyna holding Hylla's other hand.

The woman said in a sweet, caring voice "There you go my dear's. Welcome to Circe's Island and Spa. I am Circe and I am the owner of said place. What are your names my dears and what can Circe do for you."

* * *

 **Perseus's P.O.V**

I picked my self up from the cliff I had been sitting on, it was now about lunchtime so I pulled out a sandwich from my duffel bag and started to eat as I walked, What Trivia had told me frightened me, I had a sibling.

Before I knew it I reached San Francisco. I had only ever seen it in the distance -well I had seen it when I was younger but that was many moons ago and I didn't remember much from back then.

I searched my pockets and found some mortal american money that Lupa had given me. I found it after about 5 minutes of looking. I spotted a small shop close by so I went over to it and bought myself a drink called 'pepsi' and a apple.

I paid for it and the person at the counter asked me how old I was, I just told him it was none of his business, I then manipulated the mist to make him believe I said something else and left.

Suddenly I felt a strong pull in my gut -stronger than any other pulls that I had felt previously- It was at the other side of the City so I started to make my way towards it, assuming I was being pulled towards Camp Jupiter and my new home.

I got a couple of odd stares but nobody said anything, probably because I was using my wolf stared that I learned from Mother against them, The further I got, the stronger the pull got however I also felt a growing sense of darkness as I got closer. Suddenly I reached a large mountain with darkness surrounding it, the top of the mountain covered in a thick layer of Mist.

However this was no natural mist, this was the mist of Trivia. I used my powers to separate the mist slightly and saw a destroyed fortress. My breathing hitched as I looked at as I realized what I was staring at.

Mother Lupa had always told me about the war between the Titans and the Gods. The Gods on Olympus and the Romans on... Mt Othyrs, on the final day of the war, the Gods destroyed Mt Oythrs... It shouldn't be here unless...no.

Mt Olympus mover to the East of America -New York to be specific- which means that it's possible that Mt Othyrs moved west as well and went to the east of America...my god.

I started backing up and bolted towards the opposite direction of the Mountain. I just kept on running away from the mountain, especially after what my patron had told me just a short time ago.

I then felt a warmer tug in my gut and a voice in my head, a man's voice that felt comforting _"Now you see the truth my son, the Titans are rising. Follow the feeling in your gut, I shall see you soon. Before you reach the camp, you will meet up with Jason although you might wish you hadn't when you what is chasing him'_ So that was the voice of my father.

It felt natural and trusted him. I started to follow my gut and I reached a tunnel, at the other end of it were two people wearing imperial gold armor...I was finally here. I could feel a large amount of mist covering a large amount of land including the tunnel.

Just as I was about to start heading down said tunnel, I heard a scream from behind me. I turned around and saw a boy about the same age as me running from a large monster.

He was large and humanoid, he was covered head to toe in a mass amount of Fur and even from here I could smell his horrendous breath. He had a bulls head with large horns sticking out of his head.

The boy turned around and a spear appeared in his hand, he flung it at the Monster and it went through it's left eye, The creature roared and it suddenly clicked in my mind what monster this was -the Minotaur- 1/2 Man/ 1/2 Bull- the bull kept on coming, roaring in pain.

The boy reached me and both of us jumped out of the way, the Minotaur tumbled as it tried to stop so it could turn around and it fell face first to the ground. The spear came back out the other side and the person beside me said "Well that's disgusting" The bull picked himself up but for the first time I recognized who was beside me.

I looked at him and stared at him accusingly and said "What have you gotten us into this time Cuz" The Minotaur started grinding his foot against the ground, puffing. The two people at the other end of the tunnel making their way up.

* * *

 **Bianca's P.O.V**

Grover was frantically knocking on my door, I opened it and he bolted in, Nico behind him. The rest of my dorm mates groaned and I asked him "Do you want to take this elsewhere Grover" He nodded frantically and dragged me out of the room.

Nico was dragging behind and Grover said "Mr Burner wanted to see you immediately" I sighed and allowed him to drag me to Mr Burner's office which wasn't to far away from my dorm luckily, although I was in my nightwear.

We reached his office and Grover opened the Oak door to Mr Burner's office, Behind his desk marking the test that he had gotten my class to do earlier that day. He looked up at me and said "Thank you Grover, you can go" Grover started to ramble but Mr Burner put his hand up singling that the conversation was over -not that it had began anyway.

Grover left and Mr Burner began speaking to both me and Nico, he said "Well Bianca, your lucky, The Headmaster is going to allow the two of you to saty however if you get in one more bit of trouble he won't hesitate to Exclude you. You will still be allowed to go on the trip in a few weeks although I will have to keep an eye on you"

I nodded slowly while Nico thanked Mr Burner repeatedly. I placed my hand on Nico's shoulder and calmed him down before thanking Mr Burner, "Thank you so much Mr Burner, I will try as hard as possible to keep my anger down, your're the best teacher I have ever had."

He nodded and said "I might as well tell you what you got in your ancient Greek test on the Gods before you go to bed." I looked at him curiously and he said "You got the highest mark in the class, with 11/12, the next highest person got 7/12"

I grinned and opened the door to the corridor "Thanks Mr Burner, I couldn't have done it without you." I started walking down the corridor and felt my nose tickle. I sneezed and hurried back to my form before anybody could get angry with me.

slipped back into my dorm without waking any on my already awake dorm mates and fell asleep almost immediately. I could finally getting away from this tiring day that I've had. I could go back to seeing the beautiful girl in my dreams with short black hair and lightning blue eyes.

* * *

 **Perseus's P.O.V**

I summoned my sword to my hand, and with a flash of white light my imperial gold blade appeared within my hands. The Minotaur started running towards Jason, Jason rolled out of the way, getting behind the Minotaur, he picked himself up and ran towards his Spear.

In the mean time I moved forwards towards the Minotaur and slashed at his leg. It barley grazed him and the bull turned around and his arm hit me in the chest sending me flying towards a wall.

I felt my ribs cracks and I groaned out in pain "By the river Styx" I picked myself up in time to see those two solider going flying to the end of the corridor.I charged at the Minotaur just as Jason got thrown back, I was able to stab the creature in its stomach but My sword got wedged in his stomach and I was thrown back into Jason.

Around us the tunnel was starting to groan, with the force of us being thrown into the walls. Jason groaned and said "Ugh that hurt, I don'tr think us acting like Greeks is going to work" I nodded and said "Yeah, I agree. Work together?"

He nodded and we looked at each other in eyes devising a plan _'You take the left and I will take the right, you stab him in the stomach again while I get on top of him'_ We started running towards the Beast.

Jason struck at his stomach and made the Minotaur groan out in pain, I leaped on top of Jason's spear and jumped onto the top of the Minotaur who knocked back Jason, the spear and my sword,

I grabbed hold of his fur and he started shaking about trying to get me off of him. I grabbed hold of his horn and tried to pull it off of him, one of the soldiers started firing arrows at him making him cover his face. I managed to make one of horns crack and the beast roared out in pain. he slammed his head into the Tunnel making part of the tunnel collapse trapping me and Jason with the Minotaur.

The Minotaur's Horn came off and he screamed out in pain and rage, he slammed his head against the wall again slamming me against the wall. breaking my wrist and injuring my ribs more as well.

He then flung me over to Jason and I muttered "Jay, we need a new plan, I use the mist to create multiple copies of me and you, I charge with the copies and place my sword in his head and you bring down a lightning bolt, it will be attracted to my sword and will destroy him from the inside."

He looked up at me, "I'm game for that plan" We both got up with our weapons in hand. I had to switch my sword to my left hand because of my broken wrist and click my wrist creating four copies of each of us.

All of us ran forwards towards the Minotaur and started stabbing at him, every time he hit a copy they would disappear before reappearing continuing the fight. I hit my foot against the ground and made an earthquake distracting the Beast.

I clamber up the beast and reach his head and with all my strength I struck my sword into the Minotaur's head making him scream in agony. I then shouted at the real Jason "Now!" He nodded and brought the lightning down and the bolt down frying the Minotaur into dust while also electrocuting myself, sending me flying into the wall breaking my ribs. Jason also went flying because he had been holding onto that spear of his and it was inside of him meaning he got the feedback.

Just as I was about to fall unconscious I saw several soldiers approach Jason and Myself, when my eyes finally shut, the last thing I remember was hearing my father's comforting voice _'You did well my son, I'm proud of you."_

* * *

 **A/N and there is chapter 3 after 3 months, hope you enjoyed**


	5. Welcome To Camp Jupiter, New Recruits!

**Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune, champion of Trivia**

* * *

 **pairings: (Later Chapters)**

 _ **Percy/Reyna**_

 _ **Jason/**_ _ **Hazel**_

 _ **Thalia/**_ _ **Bianca**_

* * *

 _ **Perseus Jackson was born as a son of Neptune instead of a son of Poseidon. Raised by Lupa and her pack for 6 years, he is an unstoppable force for nature against his foes. Brought to Camp Jupiter by Lupa when he was 10, he must fight against Titans and Giants to protect his Family and the 12th Legion and maybe find love along the way.**_

* * *

 **A/N In this chapter we see Percy wake up from the fight against the Minotaur and his meeting with Octavian. We will also see the lead up to the trip to the museum for Bianca.**

* * *

 **Also thank you so much for the support so far guys, your support keeps me writing these chapters.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4- Welcome To Camp Jupiter, New Recruits!**_

* * *

 **Perseus's P.O.V**

My eyes slowly opened to bright white lights, brighter than what I was used to. I managed to get a groan out and closed my eyes again. allowing darkness to come over me once again. I would open them again.

From the darkness I fell asleep into the realm of nightmares. I was on a beach with the ocean next to me, In front of me was a Horse and a Eagle attacking each other, the ocean was thrashing about and there was thunder in the sky.

The Horse represented my father and the Eagle represented Lord Jupiter, but why would they be fighting unless it was them in there Greek forms. At the other side of the two 'Animals' Was a Girl about my age, screaming something at the animals not that they were paying attention.

She looked familiar, she had black hair that was tied in a ponytail and black eyes, she had freckles across her nose and looked quite pretty if I was being honest. I was about to try and cross over to her when I bolted up.

I was still in this unfamiliar place that I had been in before, the white light was off so I was able to let eyes clear this time without being blinded blinded by the light, I looked around and saw that i was in a room with various other people, next to me was my blond haired cousin who was still asleep, a Horn next to him -the horn that I had broken off- A small car was on his left arm.

I looked at my leg and saw that there was bandages wrapped around it and then I raised the T-shirt I was wearing to show that I had bandages around my waist. Then a women came rushing over to me and said "Careful there buddy, don't move to quickly" I looked at and saw that she was wearing a Purple T-shirt with Camp Jupiter on it.

She placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a glass of water which was on my bedside table, I instantly felt like I had more energy. She sat at the end of my bed and said "My name is Catherine, I'm a daughter of Apollo. Your at the infirmary of Camp Jupiter and New Rome."

I nodded slowly and tried to turn twist to the other side of the bed but I was struck by a mass amount of pain within my ribs. She said to me "Buddy, You were quite badly injured, try not to move for a whole" I nodded slowly at her.

She looked at me and said "Before I say anything else, can I ask what your name and parentage is? I know you know about this life because you were found using a Imperial gold sword".

I manged to groan and get out, "My name is Perseus Jackson, I'm a son of Neptune." She nodded and brought over this golden looking drinking and some sort of golden thing in a breakfast bar wrapper.

On the wrapper it said 'Ambrosia' and said in large writing _"Do not eat any more that a single bar in case of DEATH! More than 1 bar will kill you!"_ So it was the food of the gods that Lupa had told me about and then there was the golden drink that I can assume was 'Nectar' the drink of the Gods.

She Gave me the bar and I eat it, it was rather small but what it tasted like was amazing and made me want more of it, she looked at me and asked me "What did it taste like?" I felt a bit more regenerated from it and the pain in my ribs and wrist felt much better. I replied to her "It tastes like some chocolate-chip cookies that my Birth mother made for me when I was 4"

She smiled and gave me the drink and it was amazing although it was also in a very small dose, I said "That tasted like the sweetest Apple's I have ever had" she grinned and said "Ambrosia and Nectar, the food and drink of the Gods, they taste like your favorite Food or Drink". I took another sip of water from the glass that she was still holding.

She then got a folder that was next to my bed, she scribbled my name on it then opened it up and looked at the paper, "So Perseus, you have been asleep for about 5 days, you were found shortly after your battle with Minotaur. You had a couple of broken ribs, a broken Wrist and a broken Leg."

My eyes widened, I knew I had broken my wrist and injured my ribs but I must of broken my leg when I hit the wall after Jason killed the beast. She looked at me and said "The Guards who were on duty at the time who tried to help you told me that you placed your sword in it's head letting your friend kill take the final blow, that's good teamwork and honestly I think you deserve the horn for being brave enough to clamber on him but Octavian thinks the other guy should have it"

I nodded and looked at the horn, at least Jason hadn't just claimed all the honor of killing the beast, the Woman said "Praetor Mahri is very impressed with you and your friend, she wants to meet up with you when you get out, but that won't be for another couple of days because I want your leg and wrist to heal completely." I nodded slowly.

I then asked her "What about my cousin? has he woken up?" She shook her head and said "No, even though you were injured more severely that your cousin, it seems that the water that we gave you while you slept has healed you in half the time it would otherwise, your cousin will probably be out for another 5 days or so. You would have taken about another 7 days otherwise."

I nodded slowly and thanked her for the help, I then lied down again and she took my glass of water away again, going to refill it with some fresher water. Although by the time she had gotten back I was closing my eyes again not because I was tired but because I wanted to pass the time.

It was a couple of hours later when finally decided to open my eyes again and saw that there were a couple of books, and a couple of magazines. I grabbed one magazine which was actually a pamphlet titled a "A guide to Camp Jupiter and New Rome for New Demigods and legacies."

I looked at it and found where the bathes were in Camp Jupiter and the living quarters along with the food court. I then looked at New Rome which seemed like an amazing place to live when I'm older if I survived that long it is.

I looked at all of the temples that they had and saw one for every Olympian and Pluto apart from my father, I was broken from my reading by the daughter of Apollo Catherine.

She had some food and small flame with her, she said "This is your dinner, it may seem very large but you need to burn some of your food to the gods, At least to Mars, Jupiter and your Father." I nodded and slowly and cut parts of my meat and Veg off and cast them off into the flames saying mars, Jupiter and Neptune.

The flames glowed green with each bit of food. I then had some Gammon, mash, peas and gravy left over. I thanked Catherine for them and dug into my food, hungry because I haven't eaten anything all day and probably haven't eaten anything proper while I was out cold.

* * *

 **Bianca's P.O.V - _4 Days before Perseus woke up_**

My blood froze as my math teacher Spoke up, she had it in for me I'm sure for it! She spoke in her old gravely voice "Miss Di Angelo! A word please!" I turned around as slowly as possible, hoping to avoid this encounter, with this old woman.

I walked up to her and took a breath asking her, "What can I do for you Mrs Dodds?" the old witch replied with her voice sounding like chalk being written on a blackboard, "I've got my eyes on you Miss Di Angelo, why were you out past curfew last night."

I gulped and took a large breath. Of course she had know that I was out of Bed last night. I replied slowly "Grover came to get me because Mr Burner needed to talk to me about something."

She glared at me which made my shuffle about and said "Fine, you may go, but if I catch you out of Bed once more without a pass after curfew then I will get you." I nodded at her and ran out of the door -wanting to get as far away from her as possible and to get to Mr Burner's class.

I went straight to my locker and Got out the books for Mr Burner's class, hoping that Mrs Dodds wasn't following me and that I wouldn't run into Aimee or her Cronies Nichole and Kya. Luckily they were already making there way to there next class so they ignored me, even they don't want to be late to class.

I grabbed my books but unfortunately as I got Mr Burner's class I ran into Nancy Boffiet, luckily Grover who she caused the most problems with was already in the class and was behind her in the class so she couldn't turn around to annoy him.

Nico was already at a desk and looked ready to learn, this was the only class that we shared together and he was fantastic at it, managing to keep up with the rest of the class even though he never took it in the first place anyway.

I sat down next to him and Mr Burner wheeled in from his office behind the class, He rolled over to the Whiteboard and wrote _"Exam results, what most failed at and what you can do to improve"_. Mr Burner started immediately with his speech stating "I am disappointed with many of you, only 3 people in this class got over 1/2 marks which is shocking seeing as there only 12 marks and it was a simple quiz."

He picked up a stack of papers on his desk and then asked Nico to help him hand them out. Nico took half of the papers and started passing them out as quick as possible. Mr Burner rolled up to me and gave me my paper with a large A on it despite my messy handwriting.

I looked at the paper and saw that the only answer that I got wrong was that I put Hades instead of Poseidon. I understood my mistake but I didn't understand why Hades who was the Oldest brother wan't one of the Olympians.

Grover would have gotten top marks if he had taken the test but he is taking a higher level of course than the rest of us, but I'm glad that I have gotten the top of class in one subject, then again I've got top marks in every test for this subject.

Professor Burner handed the rest out and went back to the front of the class, "You have been learning this subject for the entire year and yet still almost none of you can name more than 6."

I looked at the paper and tuned out of the discussion because it didn't imply me, I had gotten 11/12 I was doing good, I couldn't wait for that trip in two weeks!.

* * *

 **Perseus P.O.V - _3 days after Perseus Woke up_**

I put proper pressure on my feet for the first time since I woke up 3 days ago and the first proper time since the Minotaur, of course I had gotten up to use the toilet and to shower but Catherine made sure to help me about until today where she was going to release me.

She told me that Jason would wake up in a couple of days and would be on best rest for another few days as well. Before I left with Catherine to go and see Praetor Mahri.

Myself and Catherine walked in silence for about 5 minutes as we slowly made our way across to New Rome where we were meeting up with praetor Mahri. That's when Catherine finally decided to speak up, "I'm sure you remember the previous praetor Matthew?" I nodded remembering when he came to the Wolf House.

She spoke shaking her head "He ended up being killed shortly after he left Jason at the trial point" He hated me but even then I never wanted to see him dead, "Do they know how?" she shook her head and said "No, It's only assumed he's dead because he didn't report back at all, not even a message. If you don't send a message when your just going to the wolf house then something is seriously wrong."

I just nodded slowly and we went back to walking in silence. After a couple more minutes we reached Now Rome where there was a giant stone statue. Mother Lupa had told me about him, it was actually a god and not a statue, he protected New Rome and made sure that no weapons entered.

His name was Terminus, I picked up my amulet off of my neck and was about to walk through the border when the statue came to life, "WHAT ARE YOU DONG BRINGING A WEAPON INTO NEW ROME" I winced as he nearly burst my ear drums.

I bowed to him and said "Sorry, Lord Terminus, I'm new here, I didn't realize." I was about to give him my amulet to him when I noticed that he didn't have any hands -or arms for a matter of fact. I was in the middle of saying to him "My lord, where are your..." when I was elbowed in the ribs by Catherine who nodded towards a young girl with a tray.

I dropped it on to it, knowing that as soon as I got a certain distance away from it, Justice would return to my neck and I would have my weapon back again. Catherine dropped off two daggers that she had hanging from her belt that she tried to claim were 'medical Knives' but Terminus wasn't listening.

We entered New Rome and walked around a bit to pass time before our meeting with praetor Mahri at 1. In the end Catherine ended up getting fed up with walking in silence and decided to just take me straight to Praetor Mahri's office, she got me a hot chocolate and told me that the meeting was in about 25 minutes.

A few minutes after she left I felt my amulet appear back around my neck, I took it off and started twirling it about in my fingers, I'm so glad that my patron Lady Trivia gave this to me, It was the perfect weapon for me.

I lost track of time until I heard the door open in front of me and Praetor Mahri stepped out and said "Perseus?" I stood up and walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, she told me told me "Rise Perseus" I nodded and got up of my knees.

She invited me into her office where there was a crackling fire, she made sure I sat down first before making sure that she sat down. She adjusted her mug lightly and said "So Perseus where was Medic Catherine?" I looked out the small window that she had and said to her "She said that she wanted to get back to the infirmary to see if my cousin Jason woke up."

She sighed and took a long sip of her drink. She placed the mug back down with a bang and said "I will have to have a word with her about that, I told her not to leave you until I came out for you." I looked at her and said "Why?" she looked down, closing her eyes she replied "You are currently in danger until the senate and the Augur see your strength."

I nodded and asked her, "Is it because of my parentage" she nodded and took a sip of her juice and told me to tell her all about the trial and everything that happened. She just nodded as I finished telling her and she said "Well that's good, now luckily you have gotten a reference from Lady Trivia".

She then picked up the reference and said "Now off to see Octavian, The Camp's Augur" I stood up shortly after she said that and followed her, we walked through New Rome and she pointed out various places for me to go to in my spare time including cafe's, youth clubs, the library and some other places.

We left New Rome and started our way up to temple hill where all the shrines to the gods were, apart from a shrine to my father who was treated like dirt in Roman society. The walk was short and realizing and I saw a small lake on the way which I would love to go swimming sometime.

We reached the shrines and the praetor sighed and said "well here we go" We walked past several shrines, as I passed them I gave a quick pray to every God begging that this would go well. When we reached the shrine in the middle there was a shadow of someone with a knife gutting some kind of animal.

The Praetor gave me a small smile and said "Don't worry, it's just a a stuffed toy" Then there was a loud, cocky voice from inside "Not just a Stuffed toy Praetor, A Sacred Stuffed animal." Praetor Mahri sighed and said rolling her eyes, "Of course Augur Octavian. Now can you come out here, I have that new recruit that I mentioned!"

The older teenager came out and looked at me and said to her "He doesn't look like much" My fist clenched without my knowledge but Mahri just said to him, "Yes well he has just gotten out of Hospital after playing a key role in beating the Minotaur who was chasing after the Son of Jupiter, Jason Grace."

He grunted and said to me "Well the Minotaur ain't any easy beast to beat, even I have to admit that victory over such a beast is impressive however that isn't enough to get into the legion, you still need a reference." Pradetor Mahri handed it to him and he read over it, his eyes widening over time, he slowly started to stutter.

He managed to get out "A reference from 4 gods and you Predator! One from Lord Jupiter, One from lady Lupa, another from Lady trivia and finally one for Lord Neptune" he said my father's name with so much venom. He glared at me and damaged to grit out between his now clenched teeth "Well, you've got a reference, I guess I now have to consult the sacred...Sacred stuffed animal...toys"

The Praetor laughed and he went inside and a couple of minutes later he cursed before coming back out of the shrine, once again he got out between gritted teeth "The Gods believe he should take the trial." I looked at the praetor and Octavian and asked "may I ask Praetor and Augur what the trial is?"

Octavian laughed and said "You face 10 combatants, 2 from each Cohort. you will first face the centurion who is second in command, once you beat them you go to the main centurion of that cohort before moving onto the next one. If you don't get pass the first centurion for the 5th Cohort you are not allowed into the legion. If you get past the first centurion but get beaten by their superior for the 5th cohort, you are allowed to challenge them again and if you pass your put in the 5th cohort."

I then asked with a mealy gulp "And what happens if you beat all the centurions for the Cohorts, Augur Octavian." He looked at me as if he expected me not to get into the legion and replied "Then all the Cohorts are given the option of if they want you. First chooses first and it goes down. Then you choose which one you want to be in out of the ones that want you."

I nodded and Thanked him for his explanation, He then said "I will try to organize the trial for you in 5 days" I nodded and thanked him for this chance, praedtor left and then the Augur grabbed me forcefully, "I don't care about your references, you will not pass that trial." He slammed me against the wall of the shrine before going back into his shrine.

I headed back down to the bottom of the Shrine hill where Praetor Mahri was waiting and she told me that she had booked a room for me in the local youth lodge, she took me there and said to me before she left, "I hope you do well in your Trial Perseus, I would love to see you become a Probatio and become part of the Legion."

* * *

 **A/N and there is chapter 4, hope you enjoyed**


	6. Notice

**Hey Guys its me, so I'm making progress of some chapters for my stories but it is slow progress and that is mainly because i have a fuller school load than previous years, so thank you for being patient.**

 **I will get some chapters out soon though hopefully as I have more free time. You may notice a couple of one-shots and that because i can work on them and get them done without worrying about how it fits into the larger story but those larger story ones are coming. :)**


	7. New recruit, it's time for the Trial

**Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune, champion of Trivia**

* * *

 **pairings: (Later Chapters)**

 _ **Percy/Reyna**_

 _ **Jason/Hazel**_

 _ **Thalia/Bianca**_

* * *

 _ **Perseus Jackson was born as a son of Neptune instead of a son of Poseidon. Raised by Lupa and her pack for 6 years, he is an unstoppable force for nature against his foes. Brought to Camp Jupiter by Lupa when he was 10, he must fight against Titans and Giants to protect his Family and the 12th Legion and maybe find love along the way.**_

* * *

 **A/N Percy has met Augur Octavian and is being allowed to fight his way into the Legion against 10 Centurions.**

* * *

 **Once again thank you so much for the support so far guys, your support keeps me writing these chapters.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5- New recruit, it's time for the Trial- Part 1**_

* * *

 **Perseus's P.O.V**

I Slashed at the pale dummy in front with Justice, Creating a deep gash in the dummy. The stuffing inside of it poured out of the dummy as a drop of sweat pooled down my face, I looked to the clock at the top of the training room, it read _'6:00 AM'_ By the river Timber, I still had 6 Hours until the trial.

For the last 5 days, I have been either training or in the library reading. I was extremely nervous about this afternoon, this would be my final trial and Jason wouldn't be there to watch because he had just woken up yesterday.

I had completed the first trial by impressing Praetor Mahri and former praetor Matthew in my battle against Jason. I had complete the first trial of making it to Camp Jupiter before the 5 day time limit was up. I had been granted a Reference by the Gods and The gods told Augur Octavian that they though I was worthy.

I continued slashing at dummies for another half an hour before felt my body fall to my knees, I took one long sip of my water that I had next to me and rejuvenated my body. I looked at the clock again ' _6:30 AM'_ Still another 5 and half hours, the gym opens in 30 minutes, guess I can go there for a a couple of hours before I relax for a bit before the final trial.

I couldn't believe that I was so close to joining the Legion, one step closer to having family and friends outside of Mother Lupa, one more step to finding my mother and sibling.

I Picked myself up from the sandy ground, sand stuck to my sweaty hand, I raised my arm and started slashing at the the dummy once more. Left, right, down, Jab, Slash, left, slash, right, jab, down, jab for the next 15 minutes before my legs gave out beneath me again and I fell to the sand once again.

I started to Pant and reached for my water and took a small sip of it before throwing the entire bottle of war on me, covering me in water and re-energizing me although I was still exhausted from all the training I had been doing. I thought of 'Justice' turning back into its amulet form and with a golden glow my golden blade disappeared.

I dragged my self over to the water fountain that was at the edge of the training ground and used it to pick my self up and then I pressed one of my tired fingers down on the cold metallic button that dispersed the water. The next thing I knew I was in heaven as water flooded my mouth, giving me more energy than I had in a couple of days.

The button went back up with a **'pop'** As I let go of it and moved away, I grabbed my bottle from where I dumped it and retraced my steps back to the Fountain and filled it up with water. I could hear some cheering from the north entrance of the training grounds and I ran towards the east entrance which was the closest exit to me.

I exited the Training ground to the lush green of once of the hills that scattered New Rome and Camp Jupiter, I hugged the wall with my back until I heard all of the people cheering enter the Grounds and I made my way towards the path that was at the North entrance, nobody would know that I was there due to how the entrance was up some stairs for the north entry point.

I ran down the hill and was about to enter the city when there was a flash of white light from next to me, and a deep voice "And where do you think you are going Perseus, with a weapon hanging around your neck so dangerously like that?"

I groaned as I realized that it was Terminus who had stopped me...again...for the 23rd time since I had started going into New Rome. I reached for the Amulet around my neck and at first went to the actual amulet as if I was going to summon 'Justice' but instead I went towards the String that kept it around my neck and pulled it over my head.

I Forced a smile out at towards the harmless god and said "Sorry Terminus, I forgot, So nervous about the trial later today, here you go." I passed it to his assistant who had arrived at some point and Terminus told me "Understandable Perseus but try to remember the rules no matter what, we don't need you getting kicked out." I nodded and passed through the barrier.

I made my way to a cafe that opens at 6 everyday that was next to the gym and got some bacon and some eggy toast, the women who owned the cafe gave me loads and said in a sweet voice "You need to have food in you for the big day! Eat Up!" She had already told me the rest of the week that when I pass or If I some how Don't pass that she would take me in and make me a part of her family- Which I was super grateful for, she was so Kind!

* * *

 **Reyna's P.O.V**

I stared at my older sister who was looking after this older man, Massaging his back while asking him questions, Miss Circe treated us so well and for the first time in years I felt safe, no longer would daddy hurt me because he saw things that weren't there.

But at the same time I missed the man that had been there when I was younger who would read me bed time stories and look after me and sis, the kind caring man. I saw my sister thank the man and then tell him that Miss Circe would look after him now, he started to look panicked but Sis splashed him with some water and he calmed down and made his way towards the door.

Once he had gone through she ran up to me and said "Good news sis! I found a way to get you to that camp that I mentioned -the one that will keep you safe!" She was grinning like mad but I said, quietly, sleepily "That's what I don't understand sis, Why are you saying I will be safe and not we will?"

She gave me this sad look and said "I dragged you to this island that we aren't supposed to go to but this camp is very safe but they wouldn't be happy with me if they learned that I came here by my own free will.

I felt tears build up in my eyes and hugged her tightly and said "I don't wanna go anywhere without you, don't make me go!" Tears were now starting to roll down my cheek and big sis started to wipe away my tears and said "Hush now, my baby sister, you will make me and our mother proud by going to this place but you will have to leave soon, I will get a boat for you ready in two days times"

I nodded as more tears poured down my face staining my cheeks as the gong that singled Dinner rang with a large **'bang...bang...bang'** Making everybody jump up and start heading towards the dinner hall...this could be one of the last times I ever eat with my sis... oh gods.

* * *

 **Perseus's P.O.V**

I fell off the treadmill and went shooting to the floor, the trainer ran over to me and asked me "are you okay kid." I looked up at the black haired kid and nodded, he helped me up straitened my training clothes out.

He said to me "Your that kid, Perseus right? you have your trial this afternoon so I would probably rest up, don't exert yourself. Go rand relax for the next few hours" He then picked me up and threw my over his shoulder removing me from the gym. I tried to kick him but I ended up just failing my legs.

I made my way over to the hostel where I had been staying ever since I had woken up and been cleared to take the trials by Octavian. It was a nice small building in the center of new Rome. My room had enough room inside to fit a singular bed and a desk along with a small Armour stand it wasn't much but it was still much more than what we had with Mother Lupa.

Jason was apparently going to wake up in the next day or so which was great I had missed my cousin and I wish he had recovered as quickly as I had. Before long it was time for me to make my way towards the arena.

In my mind my father spoke to me as he had done a couple of times since arriving at camp; although they were always short. " _Good luck my son, make me proud and show them why they should respect you as the Son of Neptune and as the Champion of Trivia"_

* * *

 **Bianca's P.O.V**

"What do you mean Mrs Dodds is coming along on the field trip!" Mr Burner sighed as he looked down at my outburst after class.

He looked at me and said "It seems that the headmaster doesn't trust me to not tell you off if something happens involving you, so he bringing in another teacher to keep an eye out" He started me right in the eye challenging me to say something

I grabbed the edge of the desk in a tight grip and managed to get out between grit teeth, "But why Mrs Dodds of all people, she isn't a Latin teacher nor is she a History teachers; she's a substitute Math teacher! Also she has it out for me, professor can't you switch her for someone else?!"

He glared at me, "Miss Di Angelo please let go of my desk before you break in it and I'm sorry but the Headmaster was quite firm on his decision, I'm sorry Bianca but on this trip I can only accept the best behavior from you."

Grover moved forward and put his hand on my shoulder, "maybe this is a good thing Bianca, it might make you keep yourself out of trouble more." both myself and Mr Burner turned to glare at him he slowly backed out of the room saying, "I'll see you outside Bianca" before running as fast as he could with crutches.

Nico was sitting at my side , twiddling his thumbs, the most likely thing to happen would be that Nico would do the smallest thing that Mrs Dodds would see as causing trouble and then when we got back to the school the two of us would be expelled.

I placed a hand gently on his shoulder, he was shivering which was unusual, I took of my jacket and gave it to him, he gently took it from me, putting it on, it was way to large but he quickly stopped shivering.

"Miss Di Angelo you are one of my best students when it comes to the work that your doing in my Latin class, constantly your are getting high results however your are failing other classes and it does seem like every other teacher has it out for you, Good Luck"

I nodded and slowly got up, Nico looking around confused as I got up, I grabbed his hand and we slowly walked out of Mr Burners office, as we left I turned around to fact Mr Burner and said "thank you for letting Mr know about Mrs Dodds, Mr Burner."

We walked out of the Class...only to immortality run into Nancy Bobifet and...AND Aimee and her goons. Immediately Nancy threw the remaining part of her lunch at me, one of her typical moves. Grover already against the wall pinned by one of Aimee's cronies, the rest of Nancy's lunch in his ginger curly hair.

I pulled my hand into a fist ready to punch Nancy or Aimee in the face however before I did punch I took a couple breaths of air, if I did one more thing that got me in trouble I would be excluded which was the last thin I needed.

I allowed my hand to become loose again as I saw Aimee go for Nico so I pushed him out of the way , him hitting the wall slightly. The punch pushed me backwards into Mr Burner's class room, blood pouring down my nose..

Mr Burner made his way over to me quickly, checking on me, he noticed Nico and Grover against the wall, he yelled "Nancy, Aimee, Kya and Nya Headmaster's office Now! the 4 of them were quaking in their boots as Mr Burner's rage burned like never before.

* * *

 **Perseus's P.O.V**

I placed on the roomy Silver chest piece, which was too larch for me however I could still move which was the main thing, I already had the shin and leg guards on which were about two sizes to small, probably made for young children during practice or very small people.

I grabbed the arm Guards which were a few of the normal fitting ones and placed them on, Grabbing the strap I pulled them on so they were tight without being uncomfortable.

The Chanting Outside was getting louder, obviously Camp Jupiter and New Rome saw the initiation event as fun/sport, which was slightly crazy, we may be Romans but we aren't savages...well at least not any-more.

I slowly started to make my way out of the perpetration room outside into the Arena. Grabbing a shield that was on the ground, I hit it up with me foot, catching it in my hands.

I pulled the Shield on, strapping it to my arm. The Light from outside got brighter and brighter as I walked out into the Arena my eyes quickly adjusting to the change in light, the advantages of being raised by a wolf goddess.

Going a fair distance into the Arena, I stopped and pressed my amulet summoning Justice, my golden sword.

Praetor Marhi called out "Today we have a demigod who wishes to join the legion!" There was cheers from around the arena, the excitement was unbelievable"

"Myself and former Praetor Matthew have seen him fight and almost beat a son of Jupiter, He and his cousin were able to beat the Minotaur- A Greek monster none the less, he also has a reference from 4 Gods, Lord Jupiter, Lady Lupa, Lady Trivia and Lord Neptune, I also have given my reference"

The entire Arena went silent when they heard how many references I had before the Praetor said "Cohort 5 Please send out your Second in Command Centurion."

A 14 Year Old Girl walked towards me slowly, his Armour fitting perfectly and he had an Iron Sword in his hand, most of the camp's imperial Gold had gone missing about 20 years ago when the 5th cohort had went to Alaska and lost the gold.

She looked in my eyes, with a smile on her face, "I wish you Luck, I really hope you choose the 5th Cohort" She then got into a fighting stance, her Sword raised and ready to fight.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter.**

 ** _It was going to be longer but I've not had either enough time when I've been motivated to write a chapter for this story or I've not been motivated when i did have time._**

 ** _However I feel bad about not getting another chapter out so I decided I would treat you all with this one and split the fight into 2 halves, the morning before and the fight itself. I will try and write the fight as soon as possible._**


	8. It's Trial Time

**Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune, Champion of Trivia**

* * *

 **Pairings: (Later Chapters)**

 _ **Percy/Reyna**_

 _ **Jason/Hazel**_

 _ **Thalia/Bianca**_

* * *

 _ **Perseus Jackson was born as a son of Neptune instead of a son of Poseidon. Raised by Lupa and her pack for 6 years, he is an unstoppable force for nature against his foes. Brought to Camp Jupiter by Lupa when he was 10, he must fight against Titans and Giants to protect his Family and the 12th Legion and maybe find love along the way.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously~**_

 _A 14 Year Old Girl walked towards me slowly, her Armour fitting perfectly and she had an Iron Sword in her hand, most of the camp's imperial Gold had gone missing about 20 years ago when the 5th cohort had went to Alaska and lost the gold._

 _She looked in my eyes, with a smile on her face, "I wish you Luck, I really hope you choose the 5th Cohort" She then got into a fighting stance, her Sword raised and ready to fight._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6- New recruit, it's time for the Trial- Part 2**_

* * *

 **Perseus's P.O.V**

The Slightly older Girl stared me down, the friendly smile that had been on her face seconds before gone having been replaced by a determined look; Although she wished me luck and had hoped I would pick her Cohort, she still wanted to win which was very understandable. Through the ground I felt her twist her foot to make sure she had her footing her sword still raised, waiting for me to make the first strike.

Which is exactly what I did, Pulling Justice up I slashed at her wrist to try and force her to drop her sword as quickly as possible; the sand on the ground being kicked up as I did so. She Moved her Iron Sword downwards, deflecting my slash as if it was nothing, pushing Justice and in turn myself away from her elegantly.

She quickly took the advantage of me being at the side from her deflect by pulling her sword up and hitting me in the back with the non-pointy end of her sword. It pushed me to the ground as I had been unbalanced, quickly rolling around I saw her moving her sword towards my neck where she would try and force me to wield.

Rolling out of the way I pushed myself to my feet, scrambling to gain some semblance of control in this situation; I had beaten the Son of Jupiter, I had beaten the Minotaur and I was letting her push me around! What would Mother Lupa say if she saw me Right Now? or my father? or even my patron Lady Trivia? This was not where my story was going to end, I needed to be smarter than this, I needed to be better than this.

Breathing in and out I took a couple of seconds, my opponent was clearly annoyed, the crowd was cheering above us while Praetor Mahri looked down curious. Blocking out the cheers of New Rome and Camp Jupiter I felt through the Ground once again to see what her movements would be; I felt her begin to raise her right leg to start charging, if I was to move my shield up slightly I would be able to deflect her next attack.

Pulling my Shield up, She charged just like I thought with her sword in the perfect position for me to push it, I moved my right foot to the right slightly and stepped across to the right with my left just as she reached me, knocking her sword away from me and flying towards the floor far from where I was as I brought my elbow back that my Shield was on, elbowing her in the face; knocking her down to the ground, I swung my sword to her neck and said quietly "Do you Yield?"

She looked around to try and find some kind of escape but quickly realised that without her sword, that there was nothing she could do. She sighed and said "I Yield" I removed my Sword and helped her to her feet with praetor Mahri yelling "Cohort 5, Your Second in Command Centurion has been defeated! Please send out your Primary Centurion!"

The Girl walked off giving me a small smile and said "good battle, better luck with my boss though" As she vanished, my next opponent appeared. He was Tall and Lanky probably about 16 years old with full a Mixture of Imperial Gold and Iron Armour on him. He walked in front of me and said "That was a good fight with my Second-in-Command but you will need to change tactics for me" Pulling on a Imperial Gold Helmet that covered his face. He puled a long spear off his back and started to swing it around before stomping it, both hands on the shaft; Aimed at me.

With a Yell of "Begin!" from Praetor Mahri, he released one hand from his spear and made a simple Jab that I was forced to block using my shield as to not get stabbed by it. That Jab was quickly followed by another and then another; just more and more jabs coming at me constantly, I couldn't tell what was going on in front of my Shield and because he wasn't moving his feet I was unable to tell what his next attack was going to be.

I had to do something about it though because even though it was small, i could feel myself getting slowly pushed back and he still hand't moved his feet; That spear of his had a long reach. I let his jab hit my shield again but before he could hit it again I moved my shield away and raised my sword which was enough to overpower the Spear making its aim go widely off course before pushing myself towards him using my control over the earth to push me further towards him and faster, using my shield to block his incoming attack.

Just as I was about to slash at him using my sword in a weak point I felt the presence of his spear on my Shield lift and felt the wind circling above me before the wooden end of his spear collided with my skin through a Gap in the Armour sending me flying to the ground to eat dirt again.

Gods that Hurt, That spear was amazing! He was able to not only keep me away when using long ranged attacks but was also able to deal with me at close range allowing him to get painful hits on me like that, wow; might have to learn how to use a spear at some point. I pushed himself up and said "Nice attempt but that little move there doesn't quite work on me, as I'm sure you have felt" using the bottom of his spear he dragged up sand and sent it flying towards me, blinding me temporarily.

Through the ground I could feel him moving but I couldn't see well enough to tell where he was going, raising my shield to protect my face when in reality he went for my left shin, striking me and giving me a long gash which would have to be healed after these fights were over. he pulled his spear back before he tried to go for my other shin but I jumped up and put my foot down on the spear and used it to push me up, using my shield I hit his helmet, Knocking it off as I ended up at the other side of him.

He laughed and said "Not Bad at all, you would make a fine addition to the 5th Cohort" I felt blood begin to leak out of my new gash, seems like my little stunt there did not end that well as it wasn't bleeding before...or at least not severely bleeding. I needed to get past him quick otherwise I would be to weak to fight any more battles. Pushing forwards I acted like the Minotaur and pushed straight a head using my shield to protect my head.

I heard a loud _**'clang'**_ as His spear collided with my shield, hearing and feeling it told me what I had to do next, pushing my shield straight down forcing his Spear into the dirt, I pushed my entire body down before swinging my sword and slashing at his spear hand , giving him a cut from his wrist to his elbow making him drop his spear in shock as I continued to move, going into a roll and rolling past him landing behind before pulling myself up and placing the tip of my spear up to his neck just as he was about to bend down to pick up his spear again.

A loud laugh came from him as he said "Well done, very impressive, I yield" Putting his hands up allowing Praetor Mahri to yell out "And Victory goes to Perseus against the 5th Cohort , Very well done Centurion Markus. A 5 minute break before we move onto Cohort 4!". I let out a sigh of relief and he helped my to the changing room where I would get a bandage to warp around my new gash and where he could get something for his arm. This was Just the Beginning!

* * *

 **Bianca's P.O.V**

I ducked as Nancy Boffiet and Aimee started to throw their lunches at us. The sandwiches that Nancy was throwing at us, well more specifically Grover was Peanut Butter on seeded bread with parts of it getting stuck in Grover's Curly brown hair; Aimee on the other hand was throwing strawberry jam sandwiches at me mostly although none of them were really hitting me, although I wanted to beat the hell out of them for it, if Nico had been sitting next to me instead of up front with Mr Burner I probably would have gone and punched them.

I started to rise as another piece of Peanut Butter Sandwich landed in Grover's hair but he put a hand on my leg and said "Remember your on probation Bianca, if you get in trouble hear you will be expelled" I sighed and sat back down again, they surely would run out of food to launch at us before too long. Grover then said "Anyway I like Peanut Butter"

Ia few minutes later they seemed to run out of sandwich as they stopped firing and started to talk between them, while there was some peace I looked out of the Window as we drove through Manhattan to reach the New York metropolitan museum of Art which is where we were heading on our school field trip this year with Mr Burner and unfortunately Mrs's Dodds. Neither me nor Nico have had the best of luck when it comes to field trips but this time I was determined for their to be nothing to go wrong.

Anyway I enjoyed Latin because it was taught by Mr Burner who was the best Teacher I have ever had, another reason I don't want to leave, I wan't him to continue to teach me. The bus was about 10 minutes away from the museum so as the cars outside past by my mind wandered to the beautiful girl with Black hair and electric blue eyes. she had been in my dreams for the past view months. She looked like she was about 15 but she was just sat in this classroom with me and she would grin at me every now and then, before winking at me and saying one thing " _Stop the War_ " she would then raise her finger to her lips as in to silence me and then I would get dragged into another dream which was of a Eagle and a Horse trying to attack each other while at the same time there was a dark evil laugh from beneath the ground. A young Girl with flowing black hair and Sea Green eyes also seemed to be reaching out trying to get them to stop.

Every time as the two of us tried to stop them I would wake up from my sleep in a deep sweat which was horrid and I was unable to get back to sleep afterwards which really sucked as it meant that I was losing out on sleep, although it was worth falling asleep every time even if it was to just see the girl with Electric eyes; I mean who is she and why did she have to be so beautiful.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the bus coming to a sudden halt sending everyone on the bus flying forward into the seat in front of us causing a series of groans to go around the bus. Mr Burner yelled from the from of the bus "Everyone off in single file please, can you please stay together when we go outside". Here we were, the New York Metropolitan museum of Art.

* * *

 **Perseus's P.O.V**

I was facing the Main Centurion of the 3rd Cohort and my injuries from the past 5 battles had built up making my entire body ache, I needed to beat this lady. She was swinging around his Spear even faster that the 5th Cohort centurion. She had already knocked my shield off my wrist and was getting close to knocking my sword out of my hand.

I was almost completely out of energy, even with 7 years of Training from Lady Lupa, I was still no match for some of the older Centurions in the higher Cohorts. She stopped swinging her spear and jabbed at me, catching my face, going across my cheek; blood running down the new, new, new wound. Using my powers over the mist that had been granted to me by lady Trivia I created multiple copies of myself but it seemed to do nothing against my opponent who Spun her spear around and hit all of my copies, all of whom disappeared because of my lack of energy, I couldn't keep them solid.

I got knocked down by the Spear and started to cough in pain, I had been knocked down so many times this fight but I refused to lose to her! I needed to beat her but even if I did I wouldn't be able to beat the secondary Centurion of the Second Cohort as it was I had lost too much energy, I think I needed a bit more time to rest before I started my Trial but instead I jumped straight into the fight like the idiot I was.

She attempted to stab me while I was on the ground but I rolled out of the way then she attempted to stab me again so I continued to roll; I couldn't roll the entire battle could I? Surely she would realise quite quickly what I was doing, I mean that's how I got into this situation at it was, by being foolish and sticking to the same Tactics. I would roll once more then I would jump up and try to knock that spear of hers, out of her hands but I would have to time it perfectly.

Rolling Once I prepared to jump up when she next struck but instead of waiting for me to stop she brought her spear down grazing my right Shoulder making me grunt out in Pain, I couldn't show any weakness...I just couldn't not in front of the Praetor's and the rest of the camp...and especially not in front of that Arguer Octavian.

She pulled her spear up once more pulling against the new Graze making me grit my teeth to stop myself from yelling. Picking myself up holding my shoulder tightly with my left hand as I tried to hold onto the sword in my right hand I managed to Spit out "I'm not finished yet" Swinging Justice at her;widely missing due to the pain in my shoulder. The Centurion chuckled and she said "You have guts Kids I have to admit this but I'm ready to end this fight"

Slowly swinging her spear she brought it to her side but like a hurricane she started to spin, spinning the spears between her hands so fast that it was braking the wind. HEr body was moving as if her and the Spear were one as she slowly approached me before hitting me right in the centre of the chest with the flat end of the spear sending me flying to the ground, my body bouncing and rolling before eventually coming to a stop. I looked up slowly and saw a Spear at my Neck, there was no way out of this situation.

I had Lost.

The woman said "DO you Yield" I nodded slowly and said out loud so everyone through the stadium could hear "I yield" there was cheering at the fact that there had been such an amazing fight. She extended a hand towards me and said "Excellent fight young Perseus" I groaned out loud as she pulled me up and I grinned "That was a Great fight Centurion".

Praetor Mhari grinned down from above ad said "Well done Mr Jackson, I think we all can agree that He put on an impressive show!" There was a loud cheer across the stadium and she continued "But now it is time for Cohorts 3, 4 and 5 to chose whether or not they want them". Almost immediately the 4th Cohort decided they didn't want me and the 5 decided that they did.

The centurion I had just been fighting seemed thoughtful for a few moments and then said "The Third Cohort will accept Mr Jackson should he want to join us!" I could be in Cohort 3? awesome! Praetor Mhari smiled at me from above and said "It is your decision Mr Jackson" I looked at the 5th Cohort centurion "Thank you very much for choosing me but I think I will go for the 3rd Cohort" The Centurion grinned wrapping her arms around me before yelling "Cohort 3, The son of Neptune is ours!" Making them all yell while Cohort 1,2 and 4 all let out a sigh of relief while the primary centurion of Cohort 5 gave me a happy but disappointed smile."

The Centurion I had just been fighting turned to face me and said "The Names Yoana, I am your new commanding officer" I smiled at her flinching as she held on tight "Nice to meet you Centurion Yoana" I finally had a family and nothing would take that away from me, I would be sure about that.

* * *

 _ **A/N and there is part 2 of the trial and 3 fight in this chapter! I have to admit something though. Last year I had these two most recent chapters and a further 2 finished except the uSB I had them saved on got lost so the reason I didn't update for a long time was because I didn't have the motivation to rewrite what I thought were 4 bloody fantastic chapters however I will carry on none the less even if these new ones aren't half as good.**_

 _ **hope you enjoyed and see you all soon**_


End file.
